


Kradam, Popcorn, and Werewolves Oh My!

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Moon book spoilers if you haven’t read it.  Movie dialogue taken from the book as the movie hadn't been released when I wrote this.</p>
<p>Kradam at the drive-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam, Popcorn, and Werewolves Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam had been whining incessantly since November 20th about seeing New Moon while it was in theaters, but they hadn’t been able to find a drive-in, which was Kris’ stipulation for watching it with Adam. That was until they reached Tennessee. Kris figured if he was going to have to suffer through a teen vampire flick that he would much rather do it in a car away from the teenyboppers that were flocking by the millions to see the ‘dreamy’ Robert Pattinson. Adam however seemed more infatuated with the young Quileute boy, Jacob.

So there they were sitting in the red convertible that Adam insisted on renting for the special occasion. Adam got some popcorn and their drinks from the concession stand. He returned laughing and babbling about the woman working at the counter looking like she’d seen a ghost when he’d walked up. Then they both settled under the blankets with Kris’ head on Adam’s shoulder as they waited for the movie to start.

“Adam you know I’ve never read those books so this isn’t going to make a whole lotta sense to me,” Kris whispered gazing up into Adam’s eyes.

“But baby, you’ve watched Twilight with me several times at the mansion and even once or twice in the hotels during the Idols tour. The actors are the same so you shouldn’t have too hard of a time following it.” Adam squeezed Kris tightly for a moment and then kissed his cheek as Kris finally began to relax.

The previews began and then finally the movie started as Kris nestled closer into the warmth of Adam’s side. The screen was black, but Bella’s voice was troubled and clear.

“I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can’t make your body move fast enough. My legs seem to move slower and slower as I fought my way through the callous crowd, but the hands of the huge clock tower didn’t slow. With relentless, uncaring force, they turned inexorably toward the end – the end of everything.” 

“Wow, that’s a great way to get the audiences attention because everyone has had moments like that.”

“No Kris trust me when she says the end of everything she means it, but you’ll see that later.” Adam replied and turned back to the screen.

They watched in silence as the images flashed on the screen until Bella’s birthday party, and Adam flinched when Bella got paper cut.

“That’s the beginning of the end,” Adam sighed sadly. 

Kris stared as the scene progressed and felt his stomach knot as Edward led Bella into the woods. Adam’s fingers grasped his hand tighter and tighter with each step they made into the woods until Edward stopped and Adam released Kris’ hand. Kris looked up to see that Adam’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears then he turned back to look at the screen.

“Bella we’re leaving.” Edward said softly and Kris felt the pure panic overcome him as he watched a thousand emotions flit across Bella’s features.

He watched as his heart broke for Bella as Edward explained to her that it was past time for them to move on and that she couldn’t come. Bella continued to beg and plead with Edward until finally he shushed her.

“I promise that this will be the last time you’ll see me. I won’t come back. I won’t put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed.”

Kris heard a soft sniffle and reached up to wipe the tear that was rolling down Adam’s cheek.

“That part even got me all teary in the book,” Adam sighed pulling himself back together.

When they turned their attention back to the screen a very defeated Bella lay broken in a bed of leaves. Several minutes passed though months had passed since Edward had left and Adam sighed happily as he watched Bella reconnect with Jacob. Bella was finally trying to live again. Then they both watched Bella’s confusion as Jacob too, began to pull away from Bella. Jacob jumped into Bella’s window beginning the scene that Adam had been waiting for.

“This part in the book is really funny. Just listen to his frustration as he tries to get Bella to figure out what’s going on. I literally cackled through this whole part when I read it.” Adam smiled as he glanced down at Kris whose eyes were trained on the screen.

Jacob apologized to Bella about the way he’d been acting and Adam snickered knowing there was a very good excuse for his distance.

“I want to explain—“ Jacob said and his mouth snapped shut. “But I can’t explain. I wish I could.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Bella said her confusion evident.

Kris was just as confused as Bella as he watched their little exchange.

“The part that kills me is you already know. I already told you everything.” Jacob said clearly frustrated.

Kris gasped as it hit him.

“He’s a werewolf isn’t he Adam?” Kris asked looking up at him wide eyed.

“Shh listen.” Adam said his eyes never leaving the screen.

“You told me scary stories… Quileute legends.” 

Their eyes trained on the screen as they continued to watch Jacob as he attempted to help Bella figure out his secret, but finally Jacob hugged Bella and left her to sleep, defeated at not being able to give her the answer. Bella slept and in her dreams the legends Jacob had laughed about on the beach that day came back to her. There was a huge wolf in front of her with Jacob’s eyes. She woke up in a cold sweat and nearly choked as the word ‘werewolf’ escaped her lips. 

“Adam that means that all of them are werewolves right?”

“Yep.” Adam grinned. “They are the furries that saved Bella when Laurent was trying to make her dinner, but they’re much hotter when they’re human.”

They were sucked into the screen as the rest of the movie played out in front of them. They sighed, gasped, jumped, and awed at all the right moments and were left with a strong sense of sadness with the idea that someday soon Jacob’s love Bella would become his mortal enemy when Edward broke the treaty and turned Bella by The Volturi’s decree. 

“Now Jacob’s pack will kill them for breaking the treaty,” Kris whined while the credits rolled. 

“That’s not exactly the way it works as several other things get thrown into the mix.” Adam said absently as he backed out of the parking space and drove smoothly out of the parking lot.

“Can’t wait for the next movie.”

“Yeah me either Kris, but you might try reading the books during your downtime. They’re much better and you know I have them all.” Adam smiled and put an arm around Kris’ shoulder and as they drove into the night.


End file.
